My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks sidestory: These Golden Eyes
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: This is the Order of Mata Nui's back story for the MLB universe and takes place between chapters 5 through 9 of Quest for the Masks. Did you wonder what was up with the Golden Eyes that where spying on Goldrax and Elija in chapter five? Well some of that will be revealed, but can you guess this his name.


**My Little Bionicle: Quest of the Masks sidestory: These Golden Eyes**

**By**

**Toa Coy**

Those long time fans of bionicle might have noticed that one Makuta was missing from the order. Time to show what he is in this story.

~Toa Coy~

In the base of the Order of Makuta an unseen being is taking note of what the group is discussing and recording all information that had yet to be revealed to him or his masters. This being is a member of the hidden order that was formed from the remains of the late Mata Nui's loyal followers and the keepers of the great being's secretes. He is one of the many beings thousands of years old that have been with the order since the fall of the brothers. His golden eyes have seen the rise and fall of those who thought that they could take Mata Nui's place or Teridax's but once they get drunk with power they got careless and were locked away for their actions. They even had tabs on the Order of the Makuta back when it was but a cult of beings believing in the fact that Teridax was the only one fit to rule over all of them. He shook his head clearing it and followed the shadow Toa to further gain information and if need be get the Ce-ponies away from them as they are valued assets of his order.

The history of the Order of Mata Nui is cloaked in the shadows of their activities and an unseen force of good that works towards peace, at any cost. Like all great organization they began as something different. Once the Great Beings began to leave the land near the river Farshtey the first Toa ever was created, Helryx Toa of water. This toa would later form the Order of Mata Nui, but with her mask of psychometry she used to track down raiders and Hunters that attack caravans traveling from one city-state to another. As the first Toa she was the one to choose a new Toa and taught them the basics before handing them off to a large black and gray bipedal Salamander in with silver armor and had a skull shaped helmet. This was Hydraxon, who a member of the Caudatans and was banished for killing a corrupt noble, a master of combat and strategy that would first train new Toa and members of the hand as well as the order. He would later be given an energy hound, rahi, Spinax and the job of jailer of the order's worst of the worst. Another of the Hand that would later be a member was Axon, a large buff being known as a Bugbear. His red fur covered shoulders to his feet with silver armor covering his chest, shoulder, and legs. His rope sandal was covered in a silvery metal that flexed easily and his face was covered by the great mask of truth. His might double bladed ax and strength foes fell to him, once the Hand disbanded he spent his time either used both to cut down forest and ruled villages until he got bored and moved on leaving the place both damaged and at peace. Despised his mean appearance Axon is a kind and just being, besides most of the damage was from all the skulls that he cracked to try and make it safer for the beings living in the area. It was Hydraxon that would later invite him to the order and Axon agreed. Then there was the Brutaka, a giant reptile-like being that was blue skinned/scaled with two clawed black hands with three fingers and a thumb that had golden nails. His golden armor was dented and dinged from his battles, even his golden boots seem old while being new. His weapons are known as rotating blades are one of the best that the hidden group of fe-ponies known as the Nynrah Ghosts. When he was joined the order he was given the great mask of dimensional gates due to his responsibility and power that he seem to give off. There are many others in the order but to say them here is to put them in danger or they may be dead if others read this, but there is one that must be mention in this: Mazeka. He is unlike any ko-pony that I have seen, instead of the a unicorn with his head in the clouds and stars he is out in the field or working on the vehicle that Helryx gave him.

- Jerbraz

Helryx looked over information that Mazeka was sending in regarding his findings of this strange land that appeared in the location of the Toa Mata's canisters hidden locations. From what he told her in the reports he spoke of the having ponies as the ruling creature but seemed to be different from him or her as he had seen several just walking around with colors that he had never seen or knew that would not be a part of the tribes that he knew of. He also spoke of a place that had ponies that seemed to be made out of crystal and how they seem to guard heart shaped stone. Also during this time he saw an attacking force on this place and what surprised him was not the rahkshi, the Kranua and Kraahu did make him do a double take but the followers of the Makuta are known to use these types of machines, no what made him stop and gawk was the bright pink alicorn that were fighting a unicorn that seem to match the description of the followers. Mazeka could not see them properly since he had to use his mask of sheath to hide him and the spider. Once the battle had ended he snagged the rahkshi head that was include in this report and sent it here.

Helryx then took this moment to put her hoof on the head and with her mask began to see what this rahkshi saw from the moment it came to her back to when it was created. The best she would describe it to an observer would be like everything was going backwards, from the moment she touched the head it moved back to when she walked into her office then the messages room, to Mazeka writing his reports, back to the battle to when this rahkshi was destroyed by a magical construct, to the fortress where it left following the being that Mazeka told of in his report, all the way back to the island where it was created.

Helryx came back to the present and took a deep breath, her mask use to take a lot out of her in her younger years now after millennia it was like a short drop. After that she looked at the report of her spy in the follower's base, while the shadow Toa did disturb her the news that ponies from this other land where on the Metru's island surprised her a lot. They seem to be together in the Ce-koro on the island so this may do well. Since their country was involved in this and shown signs of fighting against the followers, they be powerful allies. She began to write down orders for Mazeka, a team for the meeting of the rulers of this country, have Axon and Brutaka do sweeps of their island for threats, and her spy orders.

Mazeka knew that if he wasn't a Ko-pony then he would be hating his boss, which in this case would be a deadly for him, but with the spider walking on autopilot heading towards that place where he got the rahkshi head for Helryx. It was just then that a letter appeared in front of him. It read:

Mazeka,

I want you to return to where you saw this pink alicorn as mention in your latest report. There will be a team from our group and I want you to act as our liaison for now and report if you see any sign of the followers.

-Helryx

Now the letter was written in matoran so only his people could read it but he still hid it in the compartment in the seat. With that he turned his vehicle towards back to the city before others could intersect him.

The golden eyed being watched as a shadow Toa was knocked out by what he could assume to be the group of the mystery ponies. About that time a message came to him from his boss and to keep his location hidden he used his magic to disappear and reappear in a cave where his home on this island. He dropped his invisibility spell and his form would be revealed to world if he shown others, he was about the size of the members of the order of Makuta. His coat was a dull red and gray mane cut so that it was not too long or too short, there on his flank was the mask of mutation, and on his head was a horn. Lifting the message up he began to read it, and it read:

Miserix,

I want to make contact with the ponies from your previous report, learn why they are here and how they came to this island. During this time you must stay visible when talking to them and keep an eye out for the followers.

-Helryx

Once again it was written in matoran but this time it was on magic only ink that only he and Helryx could see, his eyes nodded and sent it to his room in the base. He turned invisible again and teleported to a bush near where he last saw the group. There he saw two of them in some strange outfits that did not take care to take note of and moved to enter the room behind them. Once there he noticed the shadow toa and the dragon that he must have missed earlier but that does not matter and with that he appeared to them.

To be concluded in the Story My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks


End file.
